After Five Years
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: After Isabelle Latendresse was forced out of 19, she found herself being the Executive Director of NorBAC. When their case took them back to 19, she's reunited with her former squad but nothing is ever the same. (I exchanged Caroline Morrison with Isabelle Latendresse. It's set during ReGenesis Season 1)


A case broke out in 19. It's not often that the small precinct received direct orders from CSIS to hold a supposed criminal in their custody. The woman in question is named Daisy. They still don't get on why the CSIS wanted her in custody. To them, she seemed harmless. She is a mother of an eight-month old baby and on her way to England to get married to her fiancé. Nothing is out of the ordinary if to ask the patrollers of 19. Things got a lot more confusing when people from NorBAC arrived at the station.

"You must be from NorBAC. I am Commander Marcel Gendron. Welcome to 19", Commander welcomed them.

The patrollers lined up behind him as some sort of house welcome to their guests. The man with dishevelled hair took the Commander's offered hand and shook it.

"David Sandstrom and this is Weston Field", he greeted back and then proceeded to check his watch. "We're just waiting for someone. She should be here by now. She's not usually late", he added.

"I am never late, David. In fact, I am two minutes early", a woman said from behind them.

Commander Gendron's eyes widened and the rest in the precinct mirrored his expression.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself? That's a bit rude", David said to her.

"Oh, they know who I am but sure. Isabelle Latendresse, Executive Director of NorBAC", she said.

It's been five years since Isabelle was forced out of 19. She kept her next job move secret from Nick. She said she doesn't want to jinx it but the truth was, she cannot disclose it to him. Isabelle qualified to join CSIS and she took the chance. After a year of training, she was sent to Langley to train with CIA. It caused a huge fight between Nick and her because of Theo. Eventually, Nick wasn't able to do anything since Isabelle has custody of their son. They moved to America and lived there for three years. When they returned to Canada, she and Theo settled in Toronto.

It's the first time since Isabelle helped them with a case that the squad see her again. There is an evident change in her. The way she talks, moves, even her clothes are different. It's like she's Isabelle but feels like she's not.

"Isabelle", Commander Gendron muttered.

"Oh, they do know you. This is great. Where is our girl?" David asked.

Isabelle didn't say anything. She just stared at her previous commander who stabbed her behind her back and caused her to leave 19.

"She's in the special interrogation room. We were asked to put her there, medical reason", Bear answered when she noticed her Commander is lost for words.

Wes chuckled a little.

"Yeah, medical reason but she's harmless", David said.

"Better safe than sorry", Isabelle said to him.

"Right. Right. Let's go", David said.

As the three walked towards the interrogation room, Nick caught Isabelle's arm and pulled her inside the next room. David and Wes looked alarmed and stopped along the way but Ben and Tyler told them it's okay and to give them some privacy.

"You didn't bother letting me know you're coming here after five years of no calls or texts. What the hell, Issy?" Nick asked as soon as he closed the door.

"I don't have time for this, Nick. We have a job to do and I need to be in that interrogation room", she said.

"When do you have the time? You took our son to another country for three years. You send him to the bus or plane whenever he wants to see me and you go MIA. Tell me, when is the time to talk?" he exclaimed.

Isabelle checked her watch and sighed.

"I was on training and I had to move to US for that. I couldn't tell you because it was classified. We can talk later but not now. I need to interrogate Daisy. Do not delay our investigation, Nick", she said.

He knows that tone. It means that she meant business. Isabelle is on full detective mode and no matter how much he tries, he will not get anything out of her because her brain is focused on the case.

"Fine. Just so you know, the whole squad will be watching the interrogation. They're curious especially right now that our former Sergeant-Detective is involved in a case handled by CSIS", he informed her.

"That will be just fine and this case is not being handled just by CSIS, Nick. It goes beyond them", she replied and left.

In the interrogation room, Wes is currently conducting the interrogation while David is on the phone. The squad of 19 is on the other side of the glass watching the interrogation commence.

"Have you ever stopped for gas on 15?" Wes asked her.

"Yeah", Daisy answered.

"Have you met Angus? He owned a garage in that highway", he asked again.

"Yeah…how did you know? I traded my car for a ride to the bus", she answered.

Isabelle entered the room and Wes closed his file.

"We'll be back, Daisy", he informed her and turned off the microphone. He then got up and walked towards Isabelle. "She was in contact with almost everyone that was infected. She was at the gas station. She was at the garage", he said.

Isabelle took a short glance over Daisy and then looked back at Wes.

"Any trace on that fiancé of hers? William?" she asked.

"Yeah, older guy. Lost passport two years ago and the address she gave does not exist", he answered.

David got back inside the room.

"Her parents are just found dead. We got the lab results for her daughter Miranda. She's patient zero. We need to find how the hell that happened", he said.

"Alright, I need to know who William really is so after that, you can have your turn just no mention of the parents", Isabelle said.

David exited the room once more and Isabelle took the chair to interrogate Daisy.

"Hi, Daisy. My name is Isabelle Latendresse. I'm with NorBAC", she introduced herself.

"You're the boss, I guess", Daisy snapped.

"Yes, I am the boss. I need you to take a look at this picture", Isabelle affirmed and showed her a picture of an old man. "Do you know who he is?" she asked.

Daisy shook her head.

"His name is William Salzinger. He lost his passport two years ago", Isabelle said.

"What? You're saying there's only one William Salzinger in the world?" Daisy asked mockingly.

"What I am saying is that the address he gave you does not exist. There is no such address in Surrey. His phone number is registered to Ricardo Zaragoza. Do you know who that is? He is registered to a hundred numbers and he keeps on losing them. He is a front for someone who wants untraceable cell phones", Isabelle answered.

Daisy got up and started pacing back and forth while shaking her head.

"You're lying", she accused.

Isabelle leaned back her chair and observed her.

"Does William have an accent?" she asked.

"Very", Daisy answered.

"What kind?" Isabelle asked.

"English", Daisy answered.

"Where is he from?" Isabelle asked.

"In England!" Daisy yelled.

"Does he have another passport?" Isabelle dropped her real question and Daisy halted. Satisfied with her response, Isabelle leaned towards the glass. "Daisy, have you seen William used another passport?" she asked again.

"Yes, he has another passport so he can get to countries he has trouble getting into like Zimbabwe. All journalists have them", Daisy answered while justifying the double passport.

"Sure. What is the other name on that passport?" Isabelle asked.

"I cannot tell you that", Daisy refused.

Isabelle took a little break and met the others on the hallway.

"She's not going to give that name", Nick said to his ex-wife.

"What makes you say that?" David asked the cop.

"Look at her. She's anxious to see her daughter again. She loves William and she truly believes him. She will not betray his trust", Nick answered.

Isabelle reviewed the results from the lab Wes printed out for her. She let the guys discussed ways how to get Daisy to talk.

"David, you're good to go. I need the answer on how Miranda got it", Isabelle said to her Chief Scientist.

David nodded and went inside the interrogation room with Wes while Isabelle was left outside with the squad.

"You have a hell of an interrogation skill, Detective", Sergeant Suarez complimented her.

The two haven't met before. He arrived at the station after Isabelle was forced out.

"No longer a detective, Sergeant. Just call me, Isabelle", she said.

The squad felt a bit off by how cold she talks to them. It is not the Isabelle they used to know. A lot has happened in the last five years. A lot has been gone, died, changed. It should be no surprise that she changed too but they are still surprised.

"She's unconscious during amniocentesis?" Isabelle suddenly muttered while listening to David and Daisy.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ben asked her.

"Everything is wrong, Chartier, but I got my answer. Now, I just need William's other name", Isabelle answered.

"Good luck with that", Nick muttered.

"Trust me, I will get that name even if I have to tear her apart", she replied and went inside.

David stopped as soon as Isabelle joined in the interrogation. She opened a folder and took a piece of paper.

"William did that to you and your baby, Daisy. He doesn't love you. He just used you. That's why he made you travelled the way you did, to spread it as far as possible", she said.

"No. He is just collecting points. What is wrong with you, people?" Daisy exclaimed.

Isabelle slammed the ticket on the glass divider.

"Everything was paid in cash!" she yelled back.

Daisy took a close look at the ticket and still shook her head in disbelief.

"I want my baby", she muttered.

Isabelle is losing her patience and she's done playing nice with her. They're on the clock and the virus is spreading fast. She needs answer. She took a picture on the table and slammed it on the divider as well.

"Do you remember meeting her? She was your waitress. She's dead", Isabelle said and then took another picture. "You won't know this one. He's her husband. He's dead too. This virus is spreading exponentially", she added.

"What do you want from me?" Daisy asked.

"I want William's other name", Isabelle answered but when Daisy didn't give it, she slammed another picture on the glass. "Do you remember Angus? He's the man who drove you to the bus. He didn't even made it to the hospital. Do you remember Francis? She died an hour ago", she continued.

Daisy cried but still refused to believe.

"You're lying", she accused again.

"We have the corpses in the facility. Do you want to see them?" Isabelle asked.

"No!" Daisy yelled and approached her. "It could've been anyone! It could've been anyone!" she exclaimed.

Isabelle leaned towards the glass.

"Could anyone have met your parents?!" she exclaimed back at her.

Daisy stopped and David and Wes looked down. It's the reason why Isabelle doesn't want them to mention anything about the parents. She's reserving that information as her ammo.

"They're dead, Daisy", Isabelle revealed.

Daisy fell on the floor crying.

"I want my baby! I want my baby!" she kept on repeating.

Isabelle took the pictures down from the divider and grabbed a pen and paper.

"We have her. You can see your baby again, just give us William's other name. Simple", Isabelle said casually.

Everyone was still shock by the way the interrogation turned up. Isabelle just did what she said she would do. She took Daisy apart. In the conference room, everyone is waiting for the NorBAC people for instructions. Isabelle came in with David and Wes.

"Good job for today. Daisy will be taken care of our people. In behalf of NorBAC, CSIS, and our partner agencies, we thank you for your cooperation", she said.

"Happy to serve", Bear muttered.

"How do you tell a mother that she won't see her daughter again and that her baby will spend the rest of her life in a lab?" Nick asked with contempt in his voice.

Isabelle doesn't need to answer that question but feeling the anger from her ex-husband compelled her to answer.

"If it's up to me, I will tell her the baby died but it's not up to me. I will let the higher authority decides on what to tell to her", she answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

If it's possible to shock them more, they will be but they're at the breaking point. They're beyond shock now.

"Well, now that's settled. We will go now. Thanks again for your help", David finished and ushered Isabelle out of the precinct.

The three is about to get in the car waiting for them when Nick followed them.

"Issy!" he called.

Isabelle gestured for the two guys to get in the car and wait for her.

"We have a plane to catch. You hate me. I get it. I was just doing my job", she said.

"Job? You just shattered a woman back there", he exclaimed.

"Nick, I got 10 dead and 200+ people in quarantine because of this virus. The job is to get to the bottom of this virus and stop it before it becomes an epidemic so I have no regrets doing what I did", she explained.

It's part of their job. He should be able to understand that. He is a cop. Sometimes, they need to mess with other people in order to get answer.

"How did you learn how to do that anyway?" he asked.

"Do what?" she asked him back.

"…take people apart like that", he clarified.

"If I said CIA would you believe me?" she asked him.

"No", he answered.

"CIA", she confirmed.

Nick pieced it in his head. Isabelle's training, her sudden move to US. Now, she's head of a laboratory that is partner with CSIS and now CIA. It's been a long five years for her and he doesn't even know it.

"Are you at least happy?" he asked again. The anger is now gone from him.

"I wouldn't say it's the same as here because it's not but NorBAC is a whole new set of family for me. I am loaded with work but that's what my life is", she answered.

"So, no man is making your bed warm at the moment?" Nick asked awkwardly.

Isabelle rolled her eyes around.

"No man, Nick. I don't have time in case you haven't notice", she answered.

"You got a fancy doctor in there", he teased.

"David is David. End of discussion. By the way, Theo will be coming here during his school break. He'll be staying with you. I think he wants to move back here", she informed him.

"The entire school break? Is that alright with you? What if he wants to move back?" he asked.

Isabelle looked around and sighed.

"I can't stop him if that's what he wants. I can't leave NorBAC. Besides, it will be good for him here. He will have you. I mostly live inside my office anyway", she answered.

The answer caught him off guard. She always fights for Theo. Now, she's giving him away.

"Issy, drowning yourself with work is no excuse to dumping your son like this", he said.

"I am not dumping him, Nick. He wants to be with you. I am just saying that it's okay with me. We had a good conversation. Don't ruin it. I need to get back to the lab. Take care of yourself, Nick. It's good to see you again", she replied and then got inside the car leaving Nick in the parking lot.


End file.
